starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Duro/Leyendas
Duro (también conocido como Duros) era el mundo natal pesadamente contaminado y despoblado de la especie Duros. Estaba situado en la Espina Comercial Corelliana, el mundo en sí estaba mayormente abandonado, albergando principalmente plantas de procesamiento de alimentos. La mayoría de la población vivía en las veinte ciudades en órbita. Duro también albergaba un gran número de astilleros orbitales. Historia Pre-República Duro fue estudiado por los columi en 100.000 ABY, pero no les impresionó mucho. Después se convirtió en un mundo al servicio del Imperio Infinito. Los Duros contribuyeron a crear la Forja Estelar en 30.000 ABY. A continuación de la plaga que diezmó a los rakata, se rebelaron en 25.200 ABY, y formaron una monarquía hereditaria.La monarquía estaba basada en Ranadaast, una ciudad llamada en honor a la Reina Rana Mas Trehalt, que cayó en desuso y estuvo infestada de criminales cuando cayó la monarquía. La monarquía declino debido al aumento de la corrupción, y el control de un consejo mercantil. Varios años después de la caída de la monarquía, Duro se convirtió en un miembro mundo del Imperio Comercial Herglic, el gobierno más poderoso de la región de los Mundos del Núcleo de la época. thumb|left|180px|Duro antes de las [[Guerras Mandalorianas.]] Antigua República A los Duros les interesaba la exploración y desde los inicios de su historia, se aventuraron fuera de su mundo natal para investigar la galaxia. Los cañones hiperespaciales enlazaron Duro con Coruscant, Corellia y otros Mundos del Núcleo. Habiendo creado hipermotores por medio de ingeniería inversa de manera independiente de los corellianos, Duro alcanzó su edad de oro como Fundador del Núcleo en 25.000 ABY bajo el reinado de la Reina Rana Mas Trehalt. La monarquía fue finalmente abolida en favor de un grupo de corporaciones gobernantes. La Alta Casa Duros se estableció como órgano legislativo y de gobierno y el Jefe Oficial de Representantes se convirtió en jefe de estado del planeta.Al mismo tiempo, el Imperio Comercial Herglic cayó con la formación del nuevo gobierno galáctico. thumb|left|150px|Superficie de Duro. Los Duros colonizaron Neimoidia durante su primera etapa de expansión, aunque a partir del 15.000 ABY los Nemoidianos se consideraron una cultura independiente. Los duros descubrieron Sneeve en la Era Kymoodon, Ander en el 5.000 ABY y Koboth antes del 219 ABY. En los años siguientes, los Duros abandonaron su planeta para irse a las ciudades orbitales y dejaron la producción de alimentos y la minería del planeta a manos de sistemas automatizados; sin embargo, el sobre desarrolló causo que masivas extensiones del mundo se contaminaran. En el año 3.962 ABY el planeta fue prácticamente arrasado durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, cuando la flota invasora Mandaloriana en su avance hacía las Colonias y las regiones del Núcleo destruyó gran parte del planeta mediante Droides de Batalla Basilisk. Muchos años de miseria y reconstrucción aguardaban para el pueblo de los duros, constituyendo tan solo la última fase en las largas series de Guerras Sith. Durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, la colonia de los Duros en Harpori fue aniquilada por Kaox Krul en el 1.002 ABY. Era del Alzamiento del Imperio Durante la Era Industrial de Duro en el 220 ABY, la ciudad minera de Tayana alcanzó su máximo esplendor. En el 200 ABY, se construyó la Presa Tiercam. Durante las Guerras Clon, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes lanzó la Operación Lanza de Durge en 20 ABY, una gran campaña coordinada que resultó en la toma de Duro. Durante la batalla, el General Grievous ordenó un bombardeo orbital a la superficie. Esto causó que los contaminantes de las numerosas fábricas que cubrían la superficie de Duro se liberaran radiactivamente y la superficie quedó reducida a una tierra baldía e inhabitable hasta la vongformación años más tarde. El rápido éxito de la campaña causó una conmoción por toda la República Galáctica, y hasta el neutral planeta Corellia comenzó a intensificar sus defensas. thumb|left|180px|[[Escarabajo Fefze|Escarabajos Fefze atacan a Luke Skywalker y Han Solo.]] Imperio Galáctico El Imperio Galáctico se llevó lo que había quedado de los recursos naturales de Duro y obligó a muchos duros a emigrar del planeta. En un intento de promover el conflicto entre Duro y Corellia, el Imperio declaró a Duro como parte del sector Corelliano. Con la Federación de Comercio nacionalizada, los deshonrados nemoidianos comenzaron a integrarse en la cultura duro dominante. En algún momento, el aprendiz secreto de Darth Vader, Starkiller, fue enviado a Duro para que acabara con un déspota local que se había vuelto demasiado ambicioso. Mientras que los detalles del incidente no son claros, algunos Transportes de exploración todo terreno fueron utilizados contra el aprendiz, ganándose su odio interminable. La ciudad espacial estación Pellezara, localizada cerca del planeta en el sistema Duro, sirvió como una parada de mantenimiento para cargueros en ruta hacia Duro. En el 1 ABY, los Rebeldes trataron de liberar el planeta, pero fueron derrotados en la Batalla de Vnas. Nueva República En el año 5 DBY, el prisionero Triclops fue trasferido de Duro por el Gran Moff Bertroff Hissa. Triclops escapó y salvó a su hijo Ken de Hissa. Aunque la Nueva República se las arregló para salvar a los arqueólogos del Valle de la Realeza, el cual se inundó de desperdicios tóxicos cuando estalló la Presa Tiercam. Finalmente, la Nueva República liberó el planeta y reasignó al sistema de nuevo en el Sector Duro. Los equipos de purificación limpiaron la atmósfera del planeta lo mejor que pudieron. En el año 11 DBY, en la Operación Mano Sombría, Duro fue reconquistado por el Imperio, pero al final se liberó. En el 13 DBY, CorDuro Shipping tomó el control de los Astilleros Pri-Andylan. En el 25 DBY, Las Jedi Tresina Lobi y Thrynni Vae descubrieron vínculos entre Navegación CorDuro y la Brigada de la Paz, lo que causó que la Brigada asesinara a Thrynni. Imperio Yuuzhan Vong thumb|right|180px| El domo del campo de refugiados [[Gateway en Duro en el 26 DBY.]] En el 26 DBY, durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la Nueva República intentó hacer habitable a Duro para llevar refugiados allí, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron saboteados por el agente yuuzhan vong Nom Anor. Los yuuzhan vong conquistaron Duro y consiguieron revertir siglos de contaminación en tan solo dos años. Más tarde fue asaltado por la Nueva República, y después por la Alianza Galáctica. Legado Después del final de la guerra, Duro volvió a su exuberante pasado boscoso restaurado por la terraformación yuuzhan vong. Durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Thrackan Sal-Solo había planeado conquistarlo por su baradium y cortosis. Después de la Batalla de Caamas y el final de la Guerra Sith-Imperial, un Almirante Duros llamado Gar Stazi lideró los restos de la Flota del Núcleo de la Alianza Galáctica en contra del recién establecido Imperio Galáctico. El propio Duro fue subyugado por el Imperio y estuvo sujeto a una omnipresente presencia Imperial. Se estableció una Academia Imperial en el planeta; en ella, los Duros más talentosos enseñaban a los pilotos y tripulantes de naves capitales. Fauna Tras dos milenios de contaminación, la única criatura en Duro no nativa era el escarabajo Fefze, una agresiva mutación del insecto fefze, una especie reclutada para trabajar en Duro durante las últimas décadas de la República Galáctica. Entre las criaturas extintas se encuentran los arácnidos caníbales. Cuando los yuuzhan vong llegaron a Duro, introdujeron muchas de sus propias criaturas y creaciones en el planeta. Detrás de escena El juego para PC Star Wars: Rebellion llama al planeta "Duros". Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Deep Spoilers'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition: Breaking News: Confederacy Storms Duro'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *[[The Force Unleashed (novela)|Novela The Force Unleashed]] *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Tempest'' }} Fuentes * *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Written Word'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * *''Suns of Fortune'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' }} Categoría:Planetas del Núcleo Categoría:Lugares de Duro Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Infinito Categoría:Planetas aliados con los mandalorianos Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas aliados con el Imperio Fel Categoría:Planetas aliados con el Imperio de Krayt Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas terrestres